


I Don't Feel Like a Maiden Anymore.

by NapoleonBonerfart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Angst, F/F, lifespan differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapoleonBonerfart/pseuds/NapoleonBonerfart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reapers never killed the legendary Commander Shepard, but age finally caught up to her.  Now Liara is looking down the barrel of another 750 years without her wife and bondmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Feel Like a Maiden Anymore.

Liara watched the honor guard lower her wife, her bondmate, her other half into the ground. Every speech, every politician who only cared about what she represented, what she did for them. It was callous to think this way, sure, but most of these people only knew the myth and the story. They were here to honor the hero, The savior of Elysium, the first human Spectre, the hero of the Citadel, the woman who stopped the Reapers.

Where was the woman who’d wake Liara up with good-morning snuggles, where in the tallies of lives saved were the hugs given and the meals shared? Shepard is, was, an icon, a statue, someone to tell stories to.

But Allison, “Farmstink,” Shepard was a devoted wife and father, who always took the time to read stories to the kids before bed, even when they got too old for bedtime stories. Allison Shepard was a woman who’d bring Liara sandwiches when she was working late nights in the information business. That was the Shepard that Liara wanted to remember, until the memories were all that was left.

* * *

If there was a hell for Liara than it was right here, in this damned bar. It seemed like almost no time at all had passed and another Asari was trying to get her onto the dance floor to enjoy the last of maiden years.

“Come onnnnnnn.” Whined the young dancer. “Live a little! This is your last chance to enjoy your maiden years!”

“You go ahead.” Replied Liara. “I don’t much feel like dancing.” She said, leaning on the bar.

“What’ll it be hon?” Asked the bartender, a salty female Turian as old as the top-shelf liquor.

“Tennessee Whiskey on the rocks please.” Said Liara.

“Human liquor huh?” Replied the bartender. “Don’t see a lot of Asari ordering it these days.”

“It used to be Allison’s favorite, and I must admit I’ve picked up the taste for it.” Liara replied.

“And here I thought it was because it used to be cheap as hell before they brought the Citadel back.” Said the bartender. “Allison huh? Must have been one hell of a human.”

“You have no idea.” Said Liara, smiling.

“And now she’s gone and you’re looking down the barrel at another 750 years with nothing but memories?” Said the bartender. “And you look at all the other Asari around your age and you wonder how they can go through life so blindfolded?”

Liara didn’t say anything, just grabbed the glass and downed the drink.

“You think you’re the first Asari that this has ever happened to?” Asked the bartender.

“No, I suppose it isn’t.” Replied Liara.

“You remember her, you remember her and you make sure that everybody else remembers her through you.” Said the bartender, handing Liara another drink.

“I suppose that’ll be easy.” Said Liara, sipping on her Whiskey. “I doubt anybody is going to forget who _Commander Shepard_ is anytime soon."

“I suppose you’re right, Doctor T’Soni.” Said the bartender. “But how many people know who _Allison Shepard_ is?”


End file.
